


he loves you

by royalworldtraveler



Series: Boy Next Door [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Returns, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Teen Romance, Writer Bucky Barnes, boy next door, from indiana lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalworldtraveler/pseuds/royalworldtraveler
Summary: The moment they kissed, he just knew. Steve was going to ruin his life.





	he loves you

Bucky’s car ride experience back to Brooklyn is much better than his car ride experience to Indiana, after their night in the phone. He blames Steve.

 

He blames Steve for a lot of things.

 

Not being able to focus on his writing while he’s away, for one. Bucky’s been trying to write every single day, ever since reading Anne Lamott’s chapter on the importance of “shitty first drafts.” When he first saw Steve (just thinking about this makes him smile, _every_ time), he was struck with a refreshing wave of inspiration and motivation. It was like being given a bucket of ice-cold water after being dehydrated for a year (this simile is a shitty first draft, go easy on him). _Dehydration_ is Bucky’s depression. _Ice-cold water_ is Steve Rogers in an oversized sleep shirt.

 

Bucky spent the following few months in a haze: waking up, “getting ready” (read: getting ready for the boy across the street to see him—messing his hair up, not a bed-head messy but a hopefully sexy messy, brushing his teeth—if the boy across the street were to somehow magically appear in his room and want to make out with him, he _damn well_ would be prepared, and no one likes the taste of their mouth after a long night, anyway), and opening the window on the far side of his room, in front of his dad’s old Royal World Traveler typewriter and right across from the boy next door.

 

He wrote like a madman. Sonnets, song lyrics, short stories, the starts of an epistolary-style novel, you name it, all because of the skinny blond kid across the street. It was straight out of a romantic comedy. Seeing each other every morning but not once speaking in person, giving every lovestruck thought a place in his writing, and watching the boy across the street sketch Bucky’s features with a kind of adoration in his eyes that made Bucky blush like an idiot under his gaze.

 

All this pining, and he hadn’t even spoken to the guy.

 

Then, there was the party. Nat invited him, because Nat is the kind of girl who goes to parties to people-watch, and thought Bucky would appreciate it as well. Appreciate it he did, as soon as he spotted the familiar shine of blond hair and boy-next-door attached.

 

He just sat there on the beat-up couch, baby-sipping from a red solo cup and not noticing Bucky whatsoever. So, Bucky nudged him.

 

The look the kid gave him, _God_. Big, baby blue eyes, the slightest crease between his brows as they knit up in surprise.

 

He learned his name ( _Steve_ , perfectly fitting for such a sweetheart) and felt the warmth of his hand as they shook. Bucky, of course, was extremely dramatic in his head all the time, but it really was shocking how much he ended up liking Steve from just the first time they exchanged words.

 

So much, in fact, that he punched Brock Rumlow right in the face for manhandling him. Listen, Steve seemed like a fierce little personality, but Brock Rumlow was an atrocious person known for taking advantage of the cute ones. Steve was the textbook definition of a cute one, and Bucky detested the way Brock’s hand wrapped around Steve’s wrist, and how he looked at Steve like a piece of meat waiting to be devoured.

 

So, yeah, he punched him. To be fair, Bucky got very punched as well.

 

It was perfectly fine, though, because Steve made him feel all nice and fuzzy inside as he took care of him, dabbing at his split lip and making the cutest little make-shift nurse on the planet.

 

Then, there was the rooftop conversation. With every new bit of information he learned about Steve came new questions, and Bucky found himself wanting to discover every single goddamned thing about the kid. All of it. What kind of music did he listen to? How did he feel about Indian cuisine? Could he every, maybe, fall in love with Bucky? Trivialities, really.

 

Bucky revealed quite a bit about himself, too. Probably too much for having just met Steve, but he found himself feeling like he had known Steve since they were kids. Like they had grown up and played on the schoolyard together in a another universe. Like they had done this before.

 

Steve looked so pretty, lit up by the Manhattan skyline, his eyes shining bright with mirth and his nose crinkling when Bucky made him laugh. He couldn’t stop looking at him, and when Steve looked back from underneath those dark, long lashes...Bucky was a goner.

 

The moment they kissed, he just knew. Steve was going to ruin his life.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, I just wanted to post something. and I love bucky so much, and bucky loves steve so much. 
> 
> really, I just want a boyfriend.
> 
> royalworldtraveler on tumblr.
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! if you hated it, let me know!


End file.
